The objective of the proposed research is to determine the role of hormones in the regulation of genetic transcription and translation in the mammalian oviduct, in relation to the reproductive functions thus modulated. The initial experiments will emphasize the action of ovarian hormones on the metabolism of RNA and protein in oviductal cells in three representative mammals: the mouse, rabbit, and guinea pig. With each organism, the effects of exogenous or endogenous hormones on macromolecular metabolism in the uterus will also be examined. It is proposed to investigate more clearly and in greater detail the timing involved in the secretion of ovarian hormones, the synthesis of RNA, and the accumulation of new protein in the cytoplasm of the oviduct. Genomic-Aediated responses of oviductal cells to ovarian hormones will also be investigated according to the characteristic regions of the organ: fimbriae, preampulla, ampulla, isthmus, and uterotubal junction.